


Scandalous

by WhiteTeethTeens



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Staci gives Jacob a Lap Dance, Stripper!Staci, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!Jacob, Title from Mis-Teeqs "Scandalous", they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteTeethTeens/pseuds/WhiteTeethTeens
Summary: Staci is a stripper at Eden's Gate strip club at Los Angeles and Jacob Seed has been his Sugar Daddy for a few month by now.After Jacob left to Hong Kong for work, Staci wants to surprise him on his first night home again.What could be a better occasion for a lap dance than that?





	Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my Strippers & Sugar Daddy AU I posted on tumblr a few days ago (see notes at the end).  
> The title is from Mis-Teeq's "Scandalous", which I can only recommend to listen to while reading.
> 
> Please consider that english is not my mother tongue,  
> I hope you like it though x

_It was on a Friday night, Staci's shift at the expensive and highly popular strip club Eden's Gate was nearly over, when one of the girls gave some billionaire a lap dance that was more than steaming hot._

 

_In a way, Staci was disgusted and bored by the lack of finesse, with which the girl twirled around on that old guy's lap. Thus, he lets his thoughts drift away, to Jacob who was currently in Hong Kong and his lips curled gently as he imagined him defending his client in court. Oh boy, Staci always fell for successful men who knew what they wanted and he didn't even mind._

 

_He also didn't know why he hadn't that idea earlier, but fuck, did he want to see Jacob's facial expression turn aroused like that of the business men underneath Amanda's wiggling butt._

 

“ _What are you thinking off, Stace?”, Hudson laughed, placing two margaritas on the counter. The alcohol see-sawed in the glasses and all Staci wanted to do was giving Jacob the lap dance he deserved._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The following Wednesday, Staci was able to convince Jacob to join him at his penthouse after his work trip

Staci is in the dressing room right now, packing his things, ready to leave early today.

 

“Adelaide, can you call me a taxi? I'll take the earliest one they can send.”

“Sure thing, Staci.”

“Thank you very much”, and she winks at him knowingly. He takes a deep breath and dials Jacob's number.

 

The dial tone makes Staci's blood rush in his ears.

It takes forever for Jacob to pick up.

 

 

“Jacob Seed here.”

 

“Hey, Honey.”

 

“Oh, Peaches, it's you”, Staci can tell that Jacob is already driving home, talking through his hands-free car kit.

 

“Yes, it's me”, he replies, trying to fight the excitement in his voice, “Are you already driving home?”

 

“Yeah, I'm on the Sun Diego Freeway, baby. I'll pick you up in 30.”

 

“I won't make it in time. Mary had to leave earlier and I have to take her table for half an hour”, Staci's stomach twitches at the lie and he bites his finger to stay composed.

 

_Do is for the surprise, you can do it, he'll eventually give in._

 

“Sure thing. I can pick you up later then, Peaches.”

 

_Fuck._

 

“Oh, no. No, you don't have to. Really, don't. Just, I don't know, get comfortable, take a shower or some. It's fine, you won't even notice I'm late”, he tries to distract himself from the agitation that makes his hands shake, by collecting his bag and coat.

 

“Staci, no. It's no problem, let me pick you up.”

 

“Jacob, honestly”, he is quite out of breath, holding the phone in the left hand, undressing with his left hand “I will be back without you even noticing I was away. Hudson will drive me home.”

 

There's a sigh at the other end of the line and Staci smiles to himself.

 

“Alright, I'll get us some Sushi and take a shower. If you're late, I will have to punish you, Peaches”, he growls and suddenly he's gone, the only remain of their phone call is the sound of the lost connection.

 

“Mission accomplished”, Staci murmurs to himself. He sighs in relief, throwing his phone into his bag before he checks himself quickly in the mirror.

 

He then slips in to the pastel pink lace underwear he bought on Monday, with matching stockings and a garter belt. He also picks one of his kimonos, a Versace one and a birthday present from Jacob, putting it on. He knots its belt neatly and slips into his coat, impatiently waiting for his taxi to arrive.

 

It feels like an eternity and he is happy to chat with Burke, who knocks on the closed door after a few minutes. He's one of the bouncers at the club.

 

“Have you seen Mary?”, he asks after they chatted about this and that for a while.

 

“I thought she was performing. Why, is something wrong?”

 

“No, no. There's just this guy she told me about who frequently -”

 

 

“Taxi for Staci!”, Adelaide, their costume lady, hollered and his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Sorry, Burke”, Staci babbles, tension catching up with him, “I really gotta leave now. Sorry! See you tomorrow!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As he unlocks the door to his apartment he quietly closes the door and takes off his coat and his shoes, tiptoeing down the corridor and into the kitchen.

He checks the kitchen counter – keys are there, cell phone. A cup of cold coffee, half empty. _Jackpot._

Staci suddenly feels a wave of impatience washing over him and thus, quickly moves over to the living room area.

He tries to make as less noises as possible while he sets up the song he picked for tonight and placing a chair in the middle of the room.

 

“Jacob?”, he shouts into the quiet apartment after he finished his preparations, hearing floating water from the bathroom, “Are you showering?”

 

He hears a muffled affirmation, and Staci closes his eyes for a short moment, his eyelids fluttering in excitement.

 

“I'm in the living room, baby!”

 

“Alright!”

 

And Staci waits. Five minutes, ten minutes.

After fifteen minutes he decides to rush upstairs and put on some heels to complete his lingerie. He is on his way back downstairs, careful not to trip, eyes locked on his feet as Jacob's rough voice waves in Staci's direction.

 

“Staci, what is that chair doing here? Are you planning on redecorat- _oh shit, Peaches_.”

 

The penthouse is pretty much loft-ish so he can see Jacob turning into his direction, starring at him.

A sudden burst of self esteem dwells up in Staci's chest and makes him blush as he takes the last stair. Jacob rakes his finger's through his trimmed beard, his gaze wanders over Staci's body a couple of times as he enters the living room. His hair is still somewhat wet from the shower he took and he is dressed in a button up shirt and some dark blue trousers. Staci feels his belly tingle.

 

“I actually thought about taking you out for dinner, but I assume-”

 

“Sit down”, Staci smiles, loosing the loop of the kimono's belt that slowly glides down his body, falling to the polished floor.

 

“Oh, all bossy tonight?”, Jacob hums amused, following Staci's instructions who grabs his smartphone and – with an elegant swirl of his finger – music starts playing, filling up the room.

 

Staci rests in front of Jacob, half an arm length away from him, tucking at the leather suspenders and making them smack against his skin.

 

“It's like at the club, baby. No touching”, he teases and Jacob rolls is eyes, still wearing a smug grin. Staci shoots him a look and _oh, does he wants to fuck that smile away._

 

“Alright, alright. Your rules, Peaches”, he lift his hands placatingly, letting them rest next to his thighs, arms hanging loose.

 

Staci nods in approval, strutting around the chair until he stands behind Jacob where he rests, pushing one leg up, across his muscular shoulder, placing his foot on Jacob's thigh. He exerts a little pressure with the heel of the white kitten heels, earning a hiss from the older man.

 

“Peaches, no playing around”, he growls and that makes Staci hot all over, obeying and placing his foot back next his other one. Slowly he turns around, his heels clicking on the floor, circling his ass against Jacob's upper back and pressuring against the backrest of the chair. He moves to the music for a bit, getting used to the rhythm, listening to Jacob's breathing pattern.

He steps back around, to the front of the chair, his hands caressing the way up from Jacob's knees to his stomach.

 

 

His hands brush Jacob's shoulders, leaning forward. Staci places one knee between his legs on the hard wooden surface of the chair, making him part them while Staci presses it gently against his crotch.

Staci rises his chin lasciviously, watching Jacob's complacent expression through his lashes, the way his left brow is raised and his lips curl.

 

 

Staci resists to roll his eyes, moving his hands to the sides of Jacob's face while he delicately climbs on his lap, their crotches centimetres away from touching.

 

He slowly grinds down it just a little bit, he can feel the sensation of the expensive material of Jacob's trousers rubbing against the lace, a sensation that makes him shut his eyes and tremble slightly.

 

He definitely underestimated how hard it would be to resist the urge to just pull them down to _straight up_ fuck himself down on Jacob's dick. He totally underestimated how difficult it is to stay _celibate._

 

He still wants to continue, to please, making Jacob proud and hot all over with uncontrollable lust.

 

Staci closes his eyes and focuses on the music, moving his hips with the rhythm. He swallows his own moan, as he can feel Jacob's dick hardening underneath him.

 

“Be a good boy, Peaches. Show Daddy why he pays your bills, will ya?”, Jacobs murmurs against his lips and Staci feels _so spurred_ by it, his heart immediately beating faster, causing goosebumps rolling over his body.

 

He slowly rolls his hips forward, placing his hands reassuringly in the crook of Jacob's neck, leaning back and parting his lips, trying to keep his gaze locked with the red haired man's.

 

“Quite a bitch for me, Peaches”, he hums and Staci can feel his hands stroking his thighs as he rocks his hips forward, the soft pressure making him harder.

 

“I said”, he whispers, leaning back completely onto Jacob's lap while his hands roam his chest, slowly unbuttoning his wool shirt, slowly crawling from Jacob's lap“ _No touching._ ”

Jacob laughs quietly, laughter swallowed by a following moan as Staci drops down to the floor to caress the inside of his thighs.

 

“Oh, Mr Seed”, he purrs while his thumbs press into the fabric next to Jacob's balls. “Oh, Mr Seed”, he repeats deliriously, half moaning half, half whispering as he witnesses the twitch of Jacob's erection.

 

“Oh god, Peaches”, comes the breathless answer from above, making Staci shiver _because that didn't took him long._

He lets his cheek rest on Jacob's thigh, fingers ghosting over his crotch and _fuck,_ are his eyes dark blue by now, like an ocean that is just ready to swallow him in a whole.

 

“Do you want me to dance for you, Mr Seed? Only for you. Your personal-” “ _Little slut,_ yes. Yes, Staci.”

 

And he obeys, _obeys to his Daddy's wish_ , standing up and feeling a little bit dizzy by his own arousal, twirling his hips to the bass for a while, his hands in his hair, tugging and ruffling it.

He can hear Jacob's breath hitch behind him as he leans over, spreading his legs to let his hand glide along his crotch, placing a smack on his left ass cheek.

 

“Do you want to touch me, _Daddy_?”

 

“Shit, Staci that should be _illegal_ ”, he hears Jacob whisper and shift in his chair as he drops down first on his knees and then on his hands as well, stretching his body forward, feet crossed exposing himself to the red haired man.

 

“Sue me then, Mr Seed”, he purrs taking a look over his shoulders, spreading his legs and gently bouncing his ass.

 

Jacob's face and chest are covered by soft flush, his forehead glistening with a thin layer of sweat. His legs parted, rock hard dick so visible to Staci.

 

“Oh no, Peaches. I'd rather do other things to you”, and he feels so powerful, having that kind of sensual control over Jacob. It sends a wave of arousal down his stomach, hitting the spot that makes his belly burn. He closes his eyes while he gets lost in the moment.

 

Staci comes back on his knees facing Jacob, moving his shoulders and slowly pushing the waistband of his lace panties down just a little bit, before detaching the left suspender from his garter belt.

 

“Do you want me -”, he purrs as he opens his eyes, immediately stopping as he sees Jacob, elbows resting on his knees and his shirt unbuttoned halfway down his chest, starring down at him like wolf watches his prey on a hunt.

 

“Yes?”, his tone is so rough, so cold and aroused. It makes Staci loose his mind.

 

“T-take it off?”, he mumbles, he hears his blood rushing in his ears as he can feel his cheeks heating up.

 

“Yes, take it off you little slut. Come to Daddy”, he reaches out to Staci with his right hand, adjusting himself in the chair. So Staci gets up, trembling as he pushes down his panties to the floor and takes off his shoes, placing himself on Jacob's lap, the soft texture of his trousers chilling against his hot crotch. His own hard dick resting between himself and the older man, tip glossy in the dimmed light.

 

“You want to be fucked so badly, don't you?”, Jacob growls and pushes his fingers against Staci's lips, who is eagerly nodding and taking them in, curling his tongue around them.

“My little Peaches, did you miss my cock the last few days? I bet you did”, Jacob murmurs into Staci's ear as he entangles Jacob's fingers with his spit, sucking on them like his life depends on it, soft moans escaping his mouth.

And yes, _he did_. The last week, with Jacob being in Asia, were nearly maddening.

His hips rock against Jacob's, the nasty things Jacob whispers into his ear clouding up his mind and making him going hazy, only controlled by his lust and the desire to feel him inside him, against his hot walls.

 

Jacob eventually pulls his fingers out of Staci's mouth, that still waters and he whines at the lost of friction, pushing them against his hole instead.

 

“Tell me who you belong to. Tell me who is allowed to touch like this, baby boy”, Jacob circles around his hole, pushing his fingers inside just a few centimetres, retreating them immediately.

 

“Oh god, Jacob – I belong to you, only you”, Staci straightens his back and pushes his ass against Jacob's fingers as he slowly pushes them inside of him once again, educing a series of loud moans from Staci.

 

“You are such a fucking fine slut, Staci”, Jacob growls as his lips press kisses on Staci's soft throat and shoulders, marking him as his, “I don't deserve you.”

 

It becomes his mantra as Staci fucks down on his fingers, stretching himself for Jacob. His panting is music to Jacob's ears.

 

_I don't deserve you, I don't deserve you, I don't de-_

 

“Jacob, please, I-”

 

“Yes, Peaches?”, Jacob whispers, grabbing Staci's hips to slow him down.

 

“Your, I need your – _ah fuck_ – cock. Fuck me. Shit, Jacob, fuck me already”, and suddenly Staci's hands are on his zipper, impatiently and hastily pulling down his trouser, making Jacob's dick spring free.

 

He eagerly grabs it and lines it up with his entrance, sinking down on it. They moan in union while Staci tilts his head back, nails digging in Jacob's shoulders.

 

“Slow and steady, Staci. Slow and steady”, he manages to get out, one hand on Staci's hip the other one grabbing one ass cheek, regulating his rhythm. Staci's tight walls clench around Jacob's dick, hot and sensational, making them pant and tremble.

 

“Shit, I can't”, he whines, his forehead sinking down on Jacob's, their lips merely touching.

 

“ _Fuck it,_ take what you need Peaches”, Jacob spits out as he starts thrusting deeply into Staci, who nearly screams and starts bouncing on him in response, against Jacob's rhythm, lips fiercely clashing against each other.

 

It only takes him a few more thrusts, deep and hard, to come, biting down on Jacob's bottom lip, moaning against him. He tastes blood as Jacob fills him up, pumping hot liquid inside of him as his own cum spreads out on Jacob's bare chest and leaving stains on his clothing.

 

Their lips break away from each other very slowly, both of them panting and sweating in a delirious state.

Jacob holds Staci tight, who is still shaking from his orgasm and soothingly strokes his back.

 

“Do you want to get some rest, Staci?”, Jacob murmurs, feeling the fatigue spread in his bones and receiving an exhausted sigh as an affirmation.

 

“Fine, I'll take you to the bedroom then”, Jacob whispers and strokes Staci's hair before carefully standing up and carrying him upstairs, “ _Thank you, Peaches._ ”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @insideedensgate
> 
> find the au here: https://insideedensgate.tumblr.com/post/173200246837/jacob-seedstaci-pratt-stripper-and-sugar-daddy
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated, as always! x


End file.
